Clash
by Wingless butterfly
Summary: It was simply beautiful the way they clashed together...and even if it was beautful you could only expect a disaster'.Two people you would never imagine getting together when oppurtunity's arise.Surprise pairing inside!R


**Clash **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation or it's characters in any way. This is the sadness that is my life.

**A/N: **Well this fanfiction should be quite interesting because the pairing is one that most are not accustomed to... SuguruxEiri yuki (gasp!!!) Yes I know I know very weird and challenging If I might say so but I love a challenge. This is my second Eirixsuguru fic and even though I _LOVE _Eiri and Shuichi I just had to pair him up with someone completely different. Hope you guys give this fic a chance. Anyway without further ado I give you '**_Clash'_**.

* * *

Chapter 1:Patience 

The first thing I noticed was the distinctive smell of cigarette smoke. My fingers momentarily stopped playing the keyboard as I tried to decipher the smell that was so foreign to my senses.

'_Who the hell would be so stupid as to come up here with a cigarette?'_

"Hey kid."

The voice was soft yet demanding and in all truth it confused me more than it should.

'_Where have I heard that voice before?'_

With a furrowed brow I slowly turn around only to capture the eyes of Eiri yuki. I momentarily stop breathing, for what reasons I'm not sure, as I took in his appearance.

He was leaning casually against the entrance to the studio, his golden locks even more disheveled than usual, his piercing golden eyes scanned over me in contemplation.

'_What the hell was he contemplating in the first place?'_

He had on a casual white button up shirt with black slacks and nicely polished black shoes. All in all the man looked like a male model.

'_An exotic male model.'_

"Um...yeah can I help you?"

A smile slowly lit up his face and just as fast as it came it disappeared.

" You know where Tohma went? I went to his office but his secretary said he stepped out for a second."

He took a long drag from that 'cancer stick' before parting his lips to allow the fumes to pollute the air.

"I'm not a very patient person," he continued walking into the room.

I looked down at my instrument touching the keys lightly trying to clear my mind. So he had come to see Tohma... I wondered if they would start some sort of scandalous affair now that shuichi was momentarily out of the picture.

'_Now wouldn't that be interesting?'_

"I have no idea where Tohma is...but if his secretary said that he'd be back then you should trust her judgment Mr. Useigi.'

I looked up at him again realizing how close he had gotten to me before I took a shaky step back to glare at him through my brown eyes. Now that I looked closer Eiri seemed worn out. His skin looked pale (which in a way worked for him) and he had dark circles beneath his eyes. I wondered if it was from his writing or from him missing Shuichi.

Both seemed right at the moment.

"Like I said before kid I'm not a very patient person."

I wrinkled my nose when he blew smoke into my face but I didn't back down this time I just looked at him with a sense of indifference.

"Well I'm afraid you won't get anywhere in life then Mr. Useigi ...patience is everything. Without patience what would we as people be able to accomplish?"

I stopped and watched as a real smile lit up his face then as he tried to take in my words. I had no idea how we shifted from Tohma to 'patience of all things but I found that his uncaring attitude irked me.

"And I'm not a kid as you keep repeating. I just turned 17 last time I remember."

We stood like that for what felt like hours staring at one another.

He suddenly dropped the cigarette on the floor and crushed it beneath his shoe before running a hand through his golden locks.

" Still look like a brat to me," he whispered turning around to walk out of the room.

I grabbed his arm and turned him around not even realizing how my hands were clasped onto his arm like I never wanted to let him go.

" A brat?" I spat glaring at his overly amused attitude.

"A _brat _is someone who throws tantrums and cries for no reason when his _lover _kicks him out of the house, or doesn't pay him any attention or when his lover doesn't know how to show affection because he's too damn cold to care about anyone but himself."

I took a deep breath in realizing I was talking way to fast and saying way too much. I couldn't believe I just said all of that to him about his relationship with Shuichi. My hand slowly fell from his arm when he gave me the coldest look ever.

I stumbled backwards when he advanced on me.

"So is that it suguru?" he spat pushing me against the wall, "are you jealous of shuichi? Jealous because you wish it were you on that tour with Ryuichi, jealous because of all the things he has... including me?"

His hands were pressed on the wall on either side of my head and that smug smirk reappeared on his face as he got so close to my lips that they were almost touching.

I stumbled for something to say, anything to blow that ego of his but instead...

I found my lips pressed firmly against his, eyes closed shut against the world. His lips stayed still against mine and I pulled away slowly, eyes still closed as I felt his breath against my lips, sending a tingling down my spine.

He tsked quietly and I opened my eyes to see him moving away from me.

"Patience remember... we wouldn't want you to get yourself in something you couldn't handle fujisaki."

He touched my nose lightly with the tip of his finger before casually strolling out of the room.

I slid down the wall my breath leaving me gasping for air. I touched my lips with a shaky hand before allowing it to fall in my lap.

'_Patience remember..."_

I sighed running a hand through my green hair.

But what exactly was I waiting for?

* * *

A/N: Ahh Suguru you little minx you, kissing Eiri when you know he's Shuichi's...hmm wonder what events are going take place next with this budding romance. Well to all of my readers I'd really like to hear about your opinions on the fic and the lovely pairing I've cooked up for you. It would be greatly appreciated... Till next time!!! 


End file.
